


Inccubus it's always tricky

by calizaire27



Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Big Ass, Big Cock Worship, Bottom Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cock Slut, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Fucking, Gay Sex, Horse dick, Inccubus, Large Cock, M/M, Muscle Worship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, belly bulge, big dick, cum, horse kink, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: Geralt is hunting an inccubus, but unfortunately he become marked, so he needs to stay away from everyone. But what happens when the heat comes and he's alone with his horse?
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia/Horse/Jaskier, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	Inccubus it's always tricky

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt is a power bottom and nothing can change my mind. This is it.

Fighting monsters is never an easy task. Even though he was a witcher, he always had to face obstacles and problems. There were beings of the most diverse types, with a multitude of tricks. The worst of them all, certainly, were the inccubus. Beings of enormous sexual appetite, they had the unique ability to seduce and completely destroy the psyche of their victims. Even with years of experience, Geralt was unable to contain his instincts. It was just a second of distraction from the creature's surreal beauty, and that was enough for him to be cut off by the tail that protruded from the creature's beautiful male body. After that, the witcher went to the forests, moving as far away from the people of that village as he could (he would not be able to contain his impulses). Last time, he fucked more than 30 prostitutes and in the end he had to settle for a dog on the streets, just before going to sleep in a dirty alley with a candle in his ass and his cock tucked in a sock.

Going with his horse to the forests, he decided that he would stay away from everyone, keeping them safe. Legends said that humans could turn into demons by having sex with inccubus, spreading the disease like a virus. Geralt was a witcher, but what if he spread the Inccubus disease? It would infect the entire village and even the country! As he rode, he felt his asshole blink desperately, as his black pants began to get dirty with the pre-cum that came out of his rock hard cock. Unable to help it, he proceeds to smooth his erection, the other hand holding the horse's reins tight. His mind then played a trick on him, where he found himself fucking his horse's ass. He knew what it was like, didn't he? He has seen his horse's ass; it was dark as well as his fur, with puffy and delicious anal edges, a huge big cock that would probably destroy any pussy or ass that he dared to give him.

"I bet you would do a huge amount of damage, wouldn't you, buddy?" Geralt smiles, smoothing his member as he throbbed painfully, demanding freedom. “My ass would turn into a fucking tunnel, I would be filled with warm sperm and I would impregnate you. Beautiful minotaurs would be born from my broken ass. You would love that, wouldn't you, friend? ” There is no answer, but that makes no difference to Geralt. He pulls on the rein, stopping. Jumping off the horse, his gloved hands smooth the fur, watching that huge, strong black body. "How big and healthy you are ... I bet you're dying to cum, aren't you?"

Bending down, Geralt looks at the animal's limb. Large and thick, its flat, round glans drooled pre-cum, which was collected with a gloved finger and then tasted by Geralt's avid lips. It was delicious! Smiling broadly, the witcher kisses the glans, opening his mouth as wide as he could and grabbing the cock without caring if anyone would come. If someone came along, well, he or she could join the party, right? Excited by that, Geralt fearlessly experiences the huge cock, feeling his throat being practically raped by the huge invader, while pre-cum was deposited directly inside him. Geralt's cock exploded with lust, his pants now with his thighs completely ruffled with pre-cum as well.

Lowering his pants to the knee, Geralt removes his gloves and collects a good amount of pre-cum from his cock, taking a few fingers to his entrance. With his free hand, he guides the animal's cock to his mouth, while fingering its soft ass with his fingers. Penetrating himself, Geralt went crazy, moaning delightfully as he masturbated, at the same time opening up to the huge invader. Saliva dripped down his chin, his white strands stuck to his sweaty skin, but he cared little for that. He wanted that, he needed that (desperately). Driven by intense desire, the witcher releases the cock from his mouth, positioning himself and, guiding the huge monster to his greedy ass, he fits the cock without further ado in his hole and, allowing the animal to penetrate him, he lets go of the cock . Neighing, the horse takes a single lunge, making Geralt scream and widen his eyes, crying as his anal canal was completely shattered by the invader.

“That's it, baby, like that. Fuck that ass. Make my hole a pussy. Fill my uterus with your seed and make me pregnant. I will give birth to beautiful hybrids of yours, my love. ” Geralt whimpers, weakly, opening his buttocks, offering his ass to the horse that, without the slightest ceremony, mercilessly fucked the witcher's now loose hole.

Geralt's hard cock swayed, hitting his thighs and abdomen, while he was destroyed by the biggest cock he ever took in the ass. Even the outline of the member appeared on Geralt's belly, making him smooth it out, wondering how huge his belly would look when he gave birth to his male's babies.

“Fuck, yeah! Finish that ass, you fag! Destroy that broken asshole. Make my hole a bottomless pit! ” Screams Geralt, being impaled by the member, to the point that the giant, dark balls hit his ass, making him smile proudly when he realized that he had managed to go this far. "Finish my hole, damn it!"

The member pulsates inside Geralt, while he feels he will soon be flooded with cum. And then, with a loud whinny, the animal comes in Geralt's bottomless ass, filling his stomach and making his muscular belly swell slightly with the absurd amount of semen that was thrown directly into his stomach. The witcher laughs, while the animal, tired, retreated. He might be tired, but not Geralt: he needed more.

"Don't worry, I'll clean this up for you, baby." Geralt then lets the cock escape, falling on all fours on the forest grass and then he turns to the dick that destroyed him, sucking it and cleaning the sperm in it, as well as intestinal fluid that he had reached with that huge mast. He cleaned everything up with gusto, then banging the cock in the face, laughing. “I still need to come. Are you going to release your little hole for daddy? ” Question Geralt smoothing the horse's soft fur.

He never did that before, but how different would it be to a man's or a woman's ass? The anus is large, without any doubts. Swollen lips, very different from vaginal lips. Rubbing his finger, Geralt realizes how sensitive the creature's lips are. He smiles, starting to lick them. They were absurdly warm, comfortable and pleasant, different from what he imagined. The smell was wonderful too, which differed from his initial thoughts about the animal. Who knew horses could be that wonderful? Finishing up with the cunete, he jerks off his cock that, at this point, didn't need any spit or lubricant because it was so wet. Aiming his cock's head in that ass, he enters, feeling the horse's swollen lips accommodate his thick white stick, contrasting with the dark entrance, until his entire member, his pink and hairy balls hitting the animal's back.

"Yes, open that ass for daddy!" Geralt laughs, starting the penetration movements. “What a warm hole, baby, it looks like a fireplace in winter. I think I will warm up in the cold periods within that asshole. Want to give me that ass, baby, huh? ” Geralt groans, accelerating the pace of the thrusts. The horse's interior was sensational; warm, soft, in addition to those swollen edges rub perfectly on your balls and pelvis, swallowing your cock in a way that an ass or pussy could never.

Sweat covered the witcher's pale body, its white strands lining his skin, while his body hairs were also damp. Geralt's thighs were much more moist, thanks to the pre-cum that escaped his cock and the horse's ass, while he was supported on a rock in order to better fuck that wonderful ass. Hours passed, until Geralt's hips hurt and the sun went down (but he didn't even pay attention to that). When it was dark, the horse simply neighs angrily, running away and leaving Geralt to fuck hard. Laughing as he fell back onto the lawn, Geralt masturbates violently, unable to have fullness, even though he has come several times.

"Geralt, what happened?" asks Jaskier's innocent voice, making Geralt's yellow eyes widen, fearing for his friend.

“Get away! I was attacked by an inccubus! ” He screams, but it's too late. Jaskier approaches, exhaling that delicious alpha male scent, making Geralt stick his free hand up his ass, the other still masturbating.

"What if I don't want to get away?" Jaskier asks, provocatively. Did he want that ...?

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't take any more walking." Geralt screams, trying to sound normal even though he compulsively masturbates and sticks his hand in his own asshole.

"Great. Get on your knees and suck my dick. ” Jaskier puts his hands on his hips, his hard cock marking his tight pants. Like a wild animal, Geralt simply advances against his friend, pulling on his belt and lowering his pants to the point of tearing it, holding the beautiful member, hard and thick, masturbating voraciously.

“You can't take it, Jaskier! For at least twenty-four hours I will be thirsting for endless sex. ” Geralt speaks, masturbating his friend's cock, soon starting to suck him. Even doing so, it was possible to see a little concern in his golden eyes. Jaskier just smiles, burying all his cock in Geralt's soft mouth, making him shut up for good.

“Shut up, bitch. You will be mine tonight. ” Jaskier laughs, shoving his cock as deep as he can, making Geralt choke in a few moments, but still smile even when he is watering.

Placing himself on all fours, the platinum witcher just waited for the fuck to start, and didn't complain when his partner's thick cock just invaded his loose entrance and started fucking him mercilessly. Geralt had fucked before (and with a damn horse), so obviously his asshole was already pretty much destroyed, but that in no way diminished the lust that both men felt at that moment. Jaskier's hands gripped Geralt's firm waist, enjoying the beautiful view of his broad shoulders and sweaty back, running down a trail of muscle to his huge, round ass, red from abuse. The sound of his pelvis against Geralt's ass echoed through the woods, while the two men fucked in the bush without the slightest shame, the smell of sex spreading like a pheromone.

Birds perched on the branches, perched as they watched wild sex with their eyes wide open, watching them like hungry sexual demons. Rabbits, deer, lions and horses appeared from everywhere, watching them, silent, quiet. And when Jaskier came inside Geralt, everyone made sounds of joy, dispersing and leaving. It was over, the incubus had beaten the witcher and his foolish bard friend, and now they both became his slave.


End file.
